Terror
by P. Leah
Summary: A fanfiction based off of the Warriors book series by Erin Hunter. Redpaw, a ThunderClan cat, and Brambleclaw, another ThunderClan cat, are called to go on a quest by StarClan. The clan leader and deputy receive a message that they will save the forest af


**INTRODUCTION:**  
Redpaw's Diary-  
Today I went on patrol with my brother Bluepaw and my sisters Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw, and a few other cats. My father, Firestar, pulled me aside and told me that I was ready to "know the truth". He told me that he was not my real father, and Sandstorm was not my real mother. He told me that my father was Hawkfrost, of RiverClan, and Cody, who was a kittypet. But he said he still was my father and he still loved me the same. I was very angry at him, even though he said it was no big deal. I wasn't even clanborn. I was taken by Cody to her friends in Thunderclan without Hawkfrost knowing, and since Hawkfrost is getting more and more power...becoming more and more evil, I think he's going to want me back. But I'm not leaving. Hawkfrost is called the new Tigerstar, and I'm ashamed to have him as my father and Tigerstar as my grandfather. I can't believe I'm Tigerstar's kin. But that does mean that I am Brambleclaw's niece. He is taking care of me much more now.  
The good news is, my warrior ceremony is in about a half a moon. I will become a warrior along with my brother Bluepaw. Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw will become warriors a little bit later.  
I learned some really cool fighting moves from Firestar. He said we are going to need them in "the battle". I wonder what battle he is talking about? Oh well.

**CHAPTER 1:**  
Redpaw woke up to the sound of his brother fighting with Leafpaw and Whitepaw trying to break them up. "A little help here, Redpaw," Whitepaw said, clearly annoyed. "Leafpaw, Bluepaw, stop fighting! Just because we found out that we aren't truly related doesn't mean we can now fight!" said Redpaw. Leafpaw and Bluepaw stopped, because they thought that what Redpaw said made sense, so they went along with it.  
Meanwhile, Firestar was in his den, talking to his recently-rescued deputy, Graystripe. He had been taken by Twolegs, but was recently rescued by Brambleclaw, Redpaw and Bluepaw. "Cinderpelt said that she had received a message from StarClan about another quest," Firestar told his friend. "She said that the message said 'Fire and tiger will save the forest after a daring and dangerous quest'!" Graystripe listened and then thought for a moment. "Does it mean Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw?" Firestar looked at him. Graystripe remembered: Squirrelpaw had been found dead on the road a few days ago. "I'm really sorry, Firestar," he said. "It's okay," Firestar reassured him. "Anyway, we have figured out that the only possible cats this could be after Squirrelpaw are Brambleclaw and…Redpaw."  
"Redpaw?" Graystripe said. "But she's only a little apprentice!" Firestar lowered his head and thought for a moment. "I didn't think that would be possible, but she's the only other cat. She is young but strong, and will make a fine warrior. As a matter of fact, she is getting promoted pretty early. I need you to help me decide on a special warrior name for Redpaw." Graystripe looked at Firestar and smiled. "Why are you so obsessed with Redpaw now?" Firestar looked at Graystripe and smirked. "I'm not really sure," Firestar answered, shyly.  
The truth was, that he was obsessing over Redpaw because he felt some kind of connection to her. He missed his daughter, Squirrelpaw, so much, that he couldn't keep anyone close. Except for Redpaw. He would have taken Redpaw over his own kin, Leafpaw. He didn't know why, and it was very bad, but it was just something…some connection. She looked so much like Squirrelpaw, it was scary. Somehow, he couldn't believe the news that he heard: they weren't clanborn. He knew that Sandstorm had picked Redpaw up on a riverbank, but he never knew that their father was Hawkfrost and their mother was a kittypet. And even though he was born to a RiverClan cat, he was born at the kittypet's house. Anyways, he was so shocked when he heard that. He thought that for sure they were born to someone in WindClan, which is what Sandstorm told him. At first, he was very mad at Sandstorm for lying, but he forgave her, but the truth never went away.  
Once he finally told Redpaw and Bluepaw about it, they were angry with him. He regretted that so much, he felt so bad. He thought that Bluepaw had finally come to understanding, but he was afraid that Redpaw would be mad at him for life. At first, he didn't really understand why, because it wasn't his fault that Redpaw had a kittypet for a mother and an evil RiverClan cat for a father. Then he realized that it wasn't Redpaw's fault either. And he realized that the main reason why Redpaw was mad at him was because he lied to Redpaw. Lying was very, very bad in the clans. It was very, very bad in life as well.  
"Firestar?" Graystripe said. "Are you okay?" Firestar looked up, his eyes wide from the thing she was thinking about a few seconds ago. "Oh, I'm fine," Firestar replied. Graystripe shuffled his paws around on the floor. "Look, Firestar, I know you're upset about Squirrelpaw. But that can't be why you're acting so jumpy lately. What's the matter?" Firestar paused and looked at Graystripe. "Why do you ask?" Firestar asked. "No reason," Graystripe said. "I just want to make sure you are okay. I mean, with Hawkfrost gaining power every moment, becoming more evil, and all. And that battle you told Redpaw about? Well…I'm starting to think that it may actually happen." Graystripe went on. Firestar stared at him with a hard look. "It will happen, Graystripe. Hawkfrost is the new Tigerstar. I just know it. It's not just because he looks like Tigerstar or is Tigerstar's kin. He has the same personality, the same ambition. Too much ambition. The ambition to take over the whole forest, to kill. I can tell it." Firestar ended. "But you know, you can't judge a book by its cover, or a cat by his parents. Just think about Redpaw," Graystripe continued. His mother is a kittypet, but he is a great warrior. He can't help his history. Neither can Hawkfrost." Firestar looked at Graystripe with the same hard look. "If you keep thinking like that, you'll never make a proper leader. Sure, you can't judge a book by its cover. But if you don't take alert at the start, the power could grow too great and the forest could be destroyed. If we don't start taking action now, no matter how much, well, let's just say that it's our loss."


End file.
